The Demon's Mark
by Germanhowl
Summary: What happens when Sebastian finds out about Will and Ronald? He would do anything to piss Will off, but will he goes as far as to harm poor Ronnie? Rated M: For minor rape
1. Chapter 1

**(This is AU. Anthony is NOT Sebastian and Ronald's son)**

Sebastian sighed. He had finished his daily butler duties and was bored. The other severants had also finished (more like he finished their work for them).

"Bassy~" The familiar voice only gave the demon a headache.

He put a hand out and stopped the redhead from pouncing on him.

"Grell-san. What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned the corner into an alleyway.

"I came to see you, Sebas-chan." He replied' hugging the butler's arm.

"What about William?" Sebastian hissed a bit just by mentioning the London Dispatch supervisor.

He heard Grell sigh and tighten his grip on his arm. Sebastian looked at him. There was a silences between the two.

"He's with Ronnie." The reaper finally said.

Sebastian was surprised. He would have doubted that Will would be in a relationship let alone with a co-worker. At that moment, the butler hatched an idea and smiled.

"Grell...What time of day is it in the shinigami realm?" He asked.

Grell was snapped back into reality by the question.

"Midnight at least. I just left to get some fresh air." Grell answered, tossing a lock of red hair behind his shoulder.

The raven's smile turned into a wicked smirk as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Sebastian's eyes glowed as he made his way to a house. He could sense the presents of two reapers inside.

William yawned. He sat at his desk. Why he decided to ring work home with him, he would never know.

"Wiru." The sound of his lover's voice made him crack a smile and even more so that he used his nickname.

The oxford haired reaper caught a glimpse of the blond step into the office. His reaping partner, Ronald Knox leaned over the desk and played with his tie. The young reaper leaned in and kissed him.

"Come to bed, please." Ronald whimpered.

William gave in to the whimper, he could resist it when the blond pouted. He followed Ronald back in the bedroom, eyes locked on the blond's. The older reaper didn't realize that the blond was stripping his down to his boxers. He undid the yellow robe Ronald had on and let it fall to the floor. He eyed his lover head to toe and began sucking on the blond's neck. Ronald's moan was music to his ears. Then his eyes went wide as a scent crossed his path and burned the back of his throat. He stopped, which lefted the blond puzzled until he got whiff of it too.

"Will." Ronald whispered as he nuzzled up to him.

The blond gripped Will's arms before the door unlocked and a figure stepped in. A growl rose in the back of Will's throat as the figure's red eyes glowed pink in the pitch black room.

"Sebastian Michealis." William hissed as he said the name of his enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon's Mark**

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian snapped his fingers again and mysterious chains had appeared and weaved it's way in-between the two reapers.

William felt himself being ripped from Ronald's grip and pinned against the wall. He struggled to get free but nothing worked. He looked at Ronald and immediately saw fear in his eyes.

"Stay away from him!" William yelled at Sebastian as the demon stepped closer to the blonde.

Will's warning seemed to have no effect on the raven. Ronald felt the butler press himself against him, making him jump. Sebastian got a grip on the blonde's wrists and pinned him to the bed. Out of instinct, the young reaper immediately started to kick and wriggle out of the demon's grip. He wasn't allowing himself to go down without a fight. Ronald panted as the demon teased him from the cloth of his boxers until he was stripped of them completely, leaving him exposed.

"Please Ronald, don't struggle. It will only hurt more if you do."

The blonde's eyes widened. He let out a small gasp as the demon worked its way and grinded against his entrance. He saw Sebastian smile as he took pleasure in what he was doing to the blonde.

The demon caught Will's eye as he continued pounding into his lover.

William did nothing. He couldn't DO anything but shut his eyes. No matter how hard he tried he still heard Ronald's yells, moans, and pants as the demon violent him.

"W-W-W-Wiru!"

His heart dropped into his stomach as Ronald cried out for help. He felt useless. He could do anything and his lover, his Ronnie was in danger.

Ronald tossed his head back and looked towards William. He desperately wanted him to look his way, to help him from this nightmare.

"W-Will... H-Hel- nnh!" Ronald was cut off as Sebastian pounded deeper into him.

"Why are...ya doin' this...?" The blonde panted as he looked straight into the demon's eyes.

He struggled to free himself from the demon but it was no use. He found himself caving in. Sebastian smirked and nipped Ronald's earlobe, trying to edge him on.

"I'm bored, plus I would like to see how far I can drive Will's patients." The demon whispered.

William's body shook. He wish he couldn't hear Ronald's pleads.

Then all went silent. The bed stopped creaking. The weight of the chains released William and his eyes opened as he fell. He stumbled over to the bed where Ronald's laid. He heart sank to his knees. Never before had he seen the blonde he loved in this state. Ronald's eyes widened as he shook violently. He was covered in black and blue bruises.

"R-Ronnie...?" William asked in a hush tone as he reached his arm out to pet the two tone hair.

The blonde flinched a bit before nuzzling up to Will's side, realizing it was him and not Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around Will and held him tightly. William rubbed his lover's back as the blonde fell asleep, knowing he was safe in Will's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon's Mark chapter 3

Ronald woke up. His hair was matted in sweat and other fluids from the night before. He shuddered as those horrible memories returned to him.

"Ronnie?" William said, peeking out from the master bathroom with a black toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

Ronald fumbled around the nightstand, looking for his glasses. He had found them and pushed them up the bridge of his nose and looked William's way.

Will's heartstrings tugged towards the blonde. He was still kicking himself for what had happened the previous night.

The young blonde rose from the bed and tied his yellow robe across his waist. He walked over to Will and grazed his cheek with the back of his hand. William flinched, afraid that Ronald would scold and slap him for what he let Sebastian do but he knew he would deserve it. He waited but it never came and Ronald's head rested on his shoulder. He didn't know what else to do, what else to say except taking Ronald's palm in his own hand and kissing it.

"I'm sorr-" His apology was cut short.

Ronald shot a glance up at Will and pushed two fingers to his lover's lips as if to shush him. The wrapped his arms around his supervisor's shoulders and let them drape down his muscular back as he kissed him.

William backed away as best as he could.

"What is it?" Ronald asked, tilting his head, slightly puzzled.

Will lowered his head and let his uncombed bangs mask his piercing two-tone green eyes. He didn't reply. His fists clenched and unclenched with frustration. He still felt guilty over the events that had taking place the night before.

"I couldn't do anything…. Aren't you ashamed of me? Aren't you angry? You're my lover and I couldn't save you or protect you for that matter!"

The words flew out of Will's mouth so fast he was surprised that he was able to stay as calm as he was at this point.

Ronald stepped towards him cautiously.

"It's not ya fault." He replied, gazing a hand across Will's cheek again and tilted his head up.

Will managed a smile. He was amazed at how calm Ronald was when it came to this situation and out of habit, pulled the blonde closer to him by his waist.

"I promise I will protect you from now on and I will NEVER leave you." He whispered into his lover's ear.

"Ya don't have to promise because I know ya will." Ronald whispered back and kissed Will's cheek.

They both had work and after a small debt, William had agreed to let Ronald go in under the condition that the blonde stay in the office and in his sights at all times. Over the course of the day the blonde had gave his supervisor a few glances, letting him know that he was fine.

Then a small pain had entered Ronald's neck. He didn't pay much attention to it until it started to burn.

There he was in his office and he winced in pain as the unknown pain burnt it's way into being noticed. He quickly made his way to the restroom and cooled it with water until it stopped.

Back at home, Will still had paperwork to finish and correct. He did so until irt was time to retire for the night. He switched off his office light.

It was then he heard a scream. The familiar scream of Ronald. Without a second thought he dashed into the kitchen, jumping over his desk in the process. He caught Ronald leaning over the sink. His white-collared work shirt hung across the counter. The blonde's neck was soaked in water.

Will's eyes went widen as he got a better look at the back of Ronald's neck.

There, edged into his neck was a three talon mark. It was ash black like it he been branded.

"Ronnie?" William asked, "Did you know about the mark on your neck?"

He grazed a finger gently across it. He couldn't believe that Michealis went so far as to mark him as his.

Ronald nodded slowly.

"I noticed it a few minutes ago. It still burns though." He said as he clutched the sides of the sink.

It felt like someone was lighting his neck on fire continuously, but he felt it ebb away as Will's finger came in contact with it.

William was furious with Sebastian now. He's patients fell off the deep end at the mark's appearance.

"Stay here."

Ronald opened his mouth to protest only to see Will grab his scythe and vanish.


	4. Chapter 4

The Demon's Mark Chapter 4

William reappeared in a London alleyway. He had caught wind of Sebastian's scent and followed it like a bloodhound.

He ran and jumped along rooftops until he saw the familiar demon in a garden. No doubt it was the garden of the Phantomhive estate. He didn't waste any time and extended his scythe at the demon butler.

Sebastian had sensed William's presences as soon as he came. He jumped up and landed graceful on the reaper's scythe.

William snarled as he extended his scythe back and threw a punch at Sebastian.

The demon landed on a roof before wiping the blood from his nose. He smirked at Will.

"I'm guessing you found my mark on him." Sebastian said as he continued smirking.

Will narrowed his eyes and extended hi scythe only to have the demon grab it and pull it towards him. As the scythe was pulled closer, Will kicked Sebastian's legs out from under him. He planted his foot on the butler's shoulder as he fell on the ground.

"Kill me and Ronald dies. My mark is more than a simple mate mark."

Will's eyes widened at the demon's statement. He was at a stalemate.

"What did you do?" William growled.

He yanked Sebastian's tie and pulled him up to meet him face to face. His eyes narrowed and flickered in anger as he waited for the butler to answer.

Sebastian smirked. He didn't wish to answer. He thought it would be funny to see the reaper's reaction when he did come to find out.

"I believe my lips are sealed at the moment." He simply said.

He slipped out of Will's grip and flashed behind him. He pulled out his silver knifes and placed them against Will's neck.

"If you excuse me. I must attend to my Young Master at the moment." He whispered to Will before vanishing.

William stood there. He was frustrated and was about to snap. The oxford haired reaper snarled at the thought at the one who defiled his lover getting away just like that. He knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere. He stepped into an open portal and found his way home.

He stepped into the house quietly. He knew it was late. Will shrugged off his jacket and hung it up. He sighed and slowly opened the bedroom door to find Ronald asleep. He cracked a smile and got ready for bed. It had been a long day for the both of them. William held Ronald close. Even though he was tired, he couldn't help but wonder what Sebastian was getting at. He kissed his lover's forehead before slowly falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The Demon's Mark Chapter 5

A week had past and there hadn't been a sign or scent of Sebastian and Will had agreed to let Ronald start collecting again.

The blonde was glad to be back in the field. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop in London. He missed the cool breeze of London in springtime. His assignment had led him into an alleyway. The man scheduled to be reaped had been drinking and had stumbled in the alley as planned. The man soon fell motionless onto the pavement. Ronald looked at his watch.

"4 o'clock as planned." He said to himself as he lifted his lawnmower and landed on the cobblestone road.

He started his scythe up and the silver cinematic record started to play. He watched the person's life play out before him.

"James Alan Smith. Born June 14, 1870 died March 12, 1889 of kidney failure. No additional remarks." He said as the record ended.

He leaned against his lawnmower and stamped a "Complete" on the man's file. His eyes widened as he caught wind of a familiar scent, but it was too little too late. He felt a hand around his throat as his back pressed against a male stature.

"Shhh….be still Ronald."

Ronald froze as he recognized the voice belonging to Sebastian Michealis. He shut his eyes and tried to bite back the pain of the now burning mark.

"What do ya want, Michealis?" He groaned as Sebastian caressed his neck.

"I'm checking on you. After all in nine months you will have my heir." Sebastian whispered to him.

Ronald's eyes widened. He was a male and as far as he was concerned, males couldn't bare children.

"Why me? Why not old man Sutcliff?" Ronald asked, he was still shaking up over the recent news.

Sebastian smirked.

"You're a strong reaper, stronger than Grell. Plus a half reaper, half demon child would be stronger than both of us." Sebastian explained, grazing a hand across Ronald's stomach.

The blonde shivered at the touch.

"What if it's more reaper than demon?" Ronald countered, trying to hide his fear.

"He will show his demon side later in life." Sebastian replied, surprised at Ronald's cleverness.

Ronald felt the demon leave his side. As he did, the blonde crumpled to the ground, kneeling on the now bloodstain pavement. How was he going to explain this to William?


	6. Chapter 6

The Demon's Mark Chapter 6

William waited for Ronald to return and it was 9 o'clock at night when he did.

"I'm glad you're sa-" Will stopped short after seeing Ronald upset.

The oxford haired reaper pulled the blonde into a hug. Ronald clutched onto Will's night shirt, trying not to shed tears.

"What's the matter, love? Did you see Michealis?" Will asked, trying to soothe his lover.

Ronald nodded and looked up at Will. He bit the inside his cheek, he had to tell Will what he just found out.

The older reaper kissed Ronald's forehead, trying to hide the fact that he was at his wits end with Sebastian torturing his lover.

"William…." Ronald whispered into Will's shirt.

He tired not to choke on tears at this point. It was then that he froze. He released himself from Will's grip as he rushed to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet as he got sick. Will followed closed behind and was puzzled until he saw Ronald heaved again.

"Ronnie…?"

Ronald opened his eyes as he heard Will's voice and felt a hand on his back. He wiped his mouth, but didn't turn to Will.

"I-I'm expectin'…" He whimpered as he waited for Will to turn away, tell him that he didn't love him.

His body shook as he thought and dreaded that William would leave him.

Will was shocked at Ronald's confession. He knew that it wasn't his. It would be the offspring of Sebastian.

"I'm sorry… This is my fault…" he said, pulling Ronald into another hug.

The sudden action surprised Ronald. He wrapped his arms around Will's neck. The blonde kissed William's cheek.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked, a bit worried over what will happen next.

William bit the inside of his cheek. He knew that the child will be a half demon, but there was a possibility the baby would be a full reaper. William knew that the similarity between him and Sebastian and how the child will be called his.

"It'll be ours. Ours alone." He whispered to Ronald.

He kissed the blonde gently and held him tightly.

Will swore that he would never let go that day and Ronald promised never to leave him.

**(The last chapter of this story but there will be a squeal to this in the near future. Watch out for "The Demon's Heir")**


End file.
